


[Podfic] Some Live Like Lazarus by Liviapenn

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not good to be too predictable, in Klaus' line of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Some Live Like Lazarus by Liviapenn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Live Like Lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148138) by [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn). 



Cover artwork by [**akamine_chan**](http://twitter.com/akamine_chan)

Podbook compiled by [**bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)

**Title:**

[Some Live Like Lazarus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/148138)

**Authors:**

[ ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/liviapenn/profile) [ **liviapenn** ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/liviapenn/)

**Fandom:**

From Eroica With Love

**Pairing:**

Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria

**Length:**

0:10:02

**Download:**

[MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2015/Some%20Live%20Like%20Lazarus%20by%20Liviapenn.mp3) |  [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122609.zip)


End file.
